Hook
Toa Hook is a wise and powerful Toa. Biography Early Life Not much is known about his past, execpt that he was, and still is, a great Mask Maker. He was found in the form of a hook on Voya Nui by Jaller, thinking it to be a weapon awakening his spirit. But he didn't do much, and only fought when in danger. He could fuse with the Toa Inika, the Voya Nui Matoran, and his other friends to create his Toa form. Veztakbra He eventually followed the Kanohi Ignika to Mahri Nui, only to find out that Veztakbra was trapped inside the mask. After fight-after-fight, Veztakbra revealed himself to be Hook's brother. They eventually had a fight to the death, which Hook won, but was sad about killing his brother. He later dug him a grave, and spent months trying to find a way to bring him back. As soon as he did, he brought him back, and either soon after, or after a lot of thinking, Veztakbra joined Hook's Team. Voya Nui When the Toa Mahri were transported to Metru Nui, Hook and the rest of his team were sent to Karda Nui. Here they met both the Makuta, and the Toa Nuva, who Hook was excited to meet. His base was once destroyed in an ambush by the Makuta (and/or Piraka, Barraki and Creature). He had some of the others get everything of importance out of it. He and some of the others fought back, and won, but unfourtunatly, the base was destroyed. They made a new one soon afterwards. Abilities and Traits Hook is a talanted mask maker, and discovered how to make almost any mask with any Kanoka Disk, but power levels still apply. He even took Karzahni's Olisi and replaced it with a powerless version that he made. He, like all the other mask-wearers on his team, can use almost any mask power. Except for ones that haven't been released in a set, the Avohkii, the Kraahkan, the Ignika, and the Vahi, while wearing any mask. He once invented a Mask Gun that could work with or without a mask. If a mask was inserted into it, it could shoot a beam similar, or the opposite of the Mask Power, depending on the Mask Power. It could have up to two Masks in it, depending on the part of the Mask that connects to the user. He can turn into his Beast-Form when angered to a certain point. It originally overpowered him but, he eventually beat it, and banished it to another world. He can still change though, the evil spirit eventually returned, only to be beaten again. He recently discovered that he is a Toa of Time, but only when wearing his Vahi. He, like most of his friends, can summon Lightning to his staff and then shoot it at his foes. He is kind-hearted, and usually level-headed, but becomes enraged if someone tries to steal his masks. Which lead him to swallow his Vahi, while in his Beast-Mode/Form while fighting. He can fuse with his friends, and is usually the one in charge, unless he let's somone else, which probably happened 2 or 3 times. He grew wings and a tail while wanting them because Kardas did. He also grew a shark fin because since he was in Mahri Nui he wanted something aquatic-looking. Sometimes he knows almost everything, past, present, future, while other times, he doesn't. But even when he knows everything, the one thing he doesn't know is his past. Mask And Tools Hook wears a Blue Miru Nuva, whenever he fuses with anyone he wears a green Akaku Nuva. He occasionly wears a Gold Vahi. He wields a Branding Staff with two large scythes, a tiny laser-gun, a chain and a Rhotuka Spinner. If his legs fall off, he can use his tail like a bee stinger. He used his Mask Gun for along time, then retired it, or something like that. He also uses his friend Bueild (a combination of Bull and Sheild), a sheild he made, as both a sheild and a hover board. He could also put his wings and tail on Bueild for a better performance. When he was a hook, and when he first gained his current Toa form, he had a gear whip, and a stamper, which was later equiped with a laser. He also has the Destral Cycle, which was found by Fanhead and Klakk just before the energy storm started on Karda Nui. Gallery File:Hook.jpg|Hook in his Hook Form File:Hook_Destral_Cycle.jpg|Hook riding his Destral Cycle Trivia *Hook has died only once, while his brother has 3 or 4 times. *He can easily beat most people, except Karzahni, Spiriah, and Icarax. *What no one knows, not even him, is that he may or may not be a clone of himself, that is the only one who can awaken his true self, (sort of like Mata Nui's spirit being in the Ignika while Teridax controls his body) it is highly unlikely that he ever will though. *Because of the way he's built, he can't ride the Destral Cycle normaly. Instead his legs and tail have to be removed first. *The set is mainly held up by his staff. Category:Toa Category:User:Recgameboy